


Bugging Out

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hells Angels and VW Bugs at the racetrack. What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugging Out

Bugging Out  
By Dawnwind

"C'mon, Hutch, it's be fun!" Starsky grabbed him by the arm and towed his partner up to the ticket counter. 

"Starsky, no—really," Hutch groaned, trying to back away but a barrel chested guy with tats along one arm and a leather vest with a Hell's Angel's patch was standing directly behind him and he had no where to go. 

"Watch it, fella!" the Hell's Angel said in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"He's a clumsy oaf," Starsky said by way of apology. "Hutch, we don't have to stay for a long time, but Kiko will be so proud that you saw him race." Starsky beamed.

"I guess," Hutch said with a sigh. He did want to support Kiko, but Volkswagen races, of all things! He now regretted loaning his 'Little Brother' the five hundred dollars for the battered green bug. He hadn't realized that Kiko planned to fix the car up as a race car. How fast did bugs go, anyway? Not exactly speed wagons on the freeway. "What do the tickets cost?" he asked a blond teen behind a small card table.

"Two dollars!" she chirped, smacking her bubble gum with a loud pop. "Each!"

"See!" Starsky nodded in excitement. "I'll pay." He shoved a hand in his tight jeans, wiggling his fingers to pull out his wallet.

Hutch found himself mesmerized by the shape of the fingers moving under denim. Damn! He mouth was dry as dust. The Hell's Angel behind him jostled his arm, and when Hutch turned back, he saw that not only was that guy watching Starsky's questing squirms, but so was the equally burly motorcycle rider behind him. A brunette with far too much blue eye shadow had her eyes fixed on Starsky's round ass. "Starsk!" Hutch took a step so that he was directly behind his friend's assets.

Taking no notice of his queue of admirers, Starsky claimed his prize with a guilty laugh and peeled off four bucks for the gum chewing girl. He scooped up the tickets and a list of the competitors and rushed Hutch into the stands. "Listen to that roar!" Starsky exclaimed, pointing to a row of VWs revving their motors.

Roar wasn't exactly how Hutch would have termed it. Stuttering cough on a few of the older models, rumble perhaps on the best tuned engines. "Hey!" He shaded his eyes, examining the faces of the drivers. "There's Kiko in number six." Now it did seem more exciting. He almost wanted to bet on Kiko to win.

Kiko caught sight of them and waved enthusiastically from the driver's seat of his green bug.

"A little wager?" Starsky cocked his hip suggestively. 

"I'm not betting against Kiko!"

"That's okay—we'll both bet on him. I'll take second place, you take first," Starsky proposed. "How does that sound?" He still had his wallet in his hand and pulled out a ten. "A Hamilton each way?"

"You're on." Hutch extracted a ten from his pocket, holding it between two fingers. "By the way, Starsk, I have to say, you had quite an audienc…"

"Ssh, Hutch, they're about to start!" Starsky craned his neck, watching a petite redhead walk out onto the track carrying a checkered flag. Her blue mini barely covered the tops of her thighs, but a pair of over the knee leather boots made up for that.

"On your mark, get set, go!" the girl cried.

Six VWs set off—as fast as bugs can go, which really wasn't impressive. Hutch judged the fastest of the cars only gaining a speed of sixty miles per hour, and that was with a great deal of rattling and extraneous noise. The white Herbie the Love bug copy lost a wheel immediately. The two red models dropped back soon after and the yellow one covered in flower power decals stalled out. The green and the blue battled bumper to bumper, but with a wheezing growl that didn't bode well for his engine, Kiko pulled over the finish line in the lead!


End file.
